<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Center of Attention by Offendedfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852145">Center of Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish'>Offendedfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Dom/sub, F/M, Gangbang, Jason Todd (mentioned) - Freeform, Multiple Partners, Objectification, Pet Play, Vaginal Fingering, dub con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman tells you that he has a surprise for you after your meeting with Red Hood went so successfully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Center of Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: I have no excuse for this. This is just me and @littleredwing89 (co-author) being extremely horny. There will be a prequel to this because it would be a crime not to write that part. </p><p>warnings: I think this counts as a gang bang? mild pet play, objectification, daddy kink, infidelity technically, catcalling, everyone in this is terrible, anal, oral, fingering, humiliation/ degradation kink, sugar daddy, dom/sub dynamics (???), this could be considered dubcon I think, hair pulling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallway is filled with bustling bodies as they go about their work. You walk slowly, trying not to jostle your sore hips but there is a sway in them that has the fabric of your dress moving to show off the curves of your body. It’s hard to hide the excited bounce in your form. It’s even plainer from the way you bite your lip and fiddle with the lattice of delicate gold chains clinging to your torso.</p><p>Everyone else is in high spirits you suppose so there really isn’t any point in hiding your own. With the Red Hood being so cooperative and accommodating during the meeting, well as much as you could get him, why wouldn’t they be in a good mood? You couldn’t help but be smug. </p><p>“Work it sweet cheeks!” One of the men howls while another wolf whistles. </p><p>“Wanna bend over to show us a little more of that ass?” Another hoots. </p><p>You stop with a particularly loud click of your heel. Hooking your hand on your hip, you wince a little the bruise Red gave you still tender. You turn to them nose upturned. “Do each other a favor and go fuck yourselves.” With another loud click, you turn around and walk towards Roman’s office. You can still feel them eating your form up with their eyes. To be fair, the clothes Roman bought for you with their plunging necklines and high slits that leave little to the imagination, well, it’s too bad they can’t have any.</p><p>You knock on Roman’s door with three light taps. Rocking on your heels, you wait for permission to come in, hands behind your back and chest pushed out just how he liked you.</p><p>You wait patiently, knowing not to even touch the door handle before he gives you the ok. Your ass was red and raw after that particular incident. A pout shapes your lips when it takes Roman ages to answer you. It’s obvious he’s there. It’s obvious that he heard you from the shuffling of papers. Part of you is ready to turn around and just walk away and find something (or someone) else to do. But there was the fact that Roman had told you that he had something special for you. You bite your lip thinking of all the possibilities.</p><p>Roman grunts. You take that as your cue to come in. </p><p>You beam brightly as you enter, hand on your lush hip. You’re hoping your smile is enough to distract from the slight limp. Not that it mattered too much since Roman doesn’t even peel his eyes away from his paperwork to look at you.</p><p>Strutting towards him, you huff. He’s in a bad mood you could just tell. Nothing a little sweet-talking couldn’t fix.</p><p>You lean down, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. You press deep soothing circles on his chest, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.  “Daddy,” you purr, voice sugary-sweet, “your baby girl missed you last night.” It wasn’t a lie but he didn’t need to know you had company before that.</p><p>Roman stiffens significantly under your touch and not the way you had hoped. If anything your advances seemed to aggravate him further.</p><p>“Daddy? Are you ok?”, you murmur softly kissing along his stubbled cheek. His five o’clock shadow was getting darker. A sign he’d been working long hours again.</p><p>“Why don’t you let me take care of you….”, you dip your hand down his chest, purposely tugging on his shirt buttons as you went south, “…I know how much you love it when I use my mouth”.</p><p>Roman bristles again and shrugs you off him harshly, pushing his chair back with some force, startling you. You pant, your chest heaving with each breath.</p><p>“Are you sure you missed me, Darling?”.</p><p>The look that crosses his eyes has you shivering. You swallow, trying to search his features for any clue as to what you should do. He walks away, turning to the window with shoulders squared and fists clenched. </p><p>It was probably something that a good drink could cure. In your experience, there was nothing that can’t be fixed with whiskey and  good head. </p><p>Your long legs stride across the room to him with two crystal glasses, one in each hand. Roman takes one from you graciously, taking a small sip, seemingly savoring the woody flavor.</p><p>“Thank you, you really do take such good care of Daddy, don’t you.”</p><p>His shift in attitude had you on edge. He certainly had something planned but you had no idea what.</p><p>After sips of whiskey, Roman beckons you to come closer. He wraps an arm around your waist, the cool glass pressing against the bare skin of your back.  He tilts your chin with a gloved hand. Roman brushes his lips against yours before lightly biting your bottom lip. You arch your back pressing against him and part your lips for him.  The hand on your chin slides down to cup your breast. You yelp as he kneads your chest roughly. You hook your leg around his waist leaving no space between the two of you. </p><p>It was easy to feel his arousal in the way his hands wandered over your body, in the way his mouth claimed yours so possessively, and from the way, his member pressed against your inner thigh so eagerly. You suppressed the urge to smile.</p><p>Roman leaves your lips and you whine, your lips feeling cold in the wake of it.“Sorry Princess, Daddy’s been busy.” He says mouthing kisses along your jaw. Leaning back, you invite him to kiss along the column of your neck. He doesn’t. Instead,  he nips at your clavicle, biting hickeys at a spot that has you whimpering and clutching his shirt.</p><p>“Daddy.” You moan, grinding against him. You’re breathless with want. </p><p>“Strip for me, Sweetheart.” He growls into your shoulder. He’s already lowering one strap from the opposite shoulder and biting the flesh of the one he’s on. You wince at the sharp pain radiating from your shoulder. Biting back a whimper, you nod. You hesitantly remove your arms from his shoulder and pull on your dress. It comes off easy, gliding down your naked body and pooling by your feet. You walk to the desk and bend over for him showing off your ass you flatten yourself against the cool material of the desk.</p><p>“No underwear?” He asks, his hands sliding up and down your sides and stopping where the flimsy garments usually are. You didn’t really see the point. Unless you two were going out, you didn’t really bother with underwear since Roman was bound to strip you whenever the mood struck. Even when you were out, your underwear would somehow disappear or get covered in a mix of your releases anyway. </p><p>Roman kisses down the line of your spine from the back of your neck.  The hands on your hips tightening at odd intervals.  He bites the hickeys on your back making your body curve into him and your ass brush against the swell of his pants. You gasp with every bite; the hickeys darken on your back.  He grinds against you with a growl. You whisper ‘daddy’ into your arm as you roll your hips against his. </p><p>“You’re so good for me, Sweetheart.” Roman hums, grabbing a fistful of your ass and squeezing it.  His teeth graze your lower back. You mewl into your arms, shivering with anticipation. Roman swipes his gloved finger over your dripping sex.  “Already dripping for me even when I haven’t done anything to you yet,” he teases, inserting two fingers into you. The fingers begin to pump in and out of you at a slow pace. It takes everything in you not to try and fuck yourself on his fingers.</p><p>“Do you want me to wreck this pretty little pussy?”</p><p>Your answer comes out in a gasp when he curves his fingers inside you. “Baby girl, that isn’t an answer.” He breathes into your ear. </p><p>“Please Daddy, wreck my pussy.”</p><p>“Is that how you begged Red to fuck you?”</p><p>You freeze. Your breath stalls in your chest. You shriek as the hand kneading your ass is now yanking your hair back painfully. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” He hisses the whiskey in his breath thick along with his musk. </p><p>Your eyes sting with tears. Your scalp is needled with sharp pains. Of course, he found out. You try your best to level your breathing. Your thoughts are scattered caught between lies and half-truths. Neither would do you any good right now not when Roman’s this angry with you. You swallow gathering the words. The right ones that won’t end in anything too bad. “Boss, you only told me to get him in a good mood.”</p><p>“And that meant fuck him in skank?”</p><p>You resist the urge to roll your eyes. It didn’t mean that exactly but it didn’t mean not to either. Plus, you weren’t exactly going to turn down a chance to see what Red was packing.</p><p>It was an easy loophole. Too easy to ignore really. But pointing that out would probably piss Roman off more and you were really looking forward to that tropical vacation out of Gotham he promised. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I- Ah!” The hand in your hair is wrapped more tightly. “I just wanted to do a good job. He was in a good mood wasn’t he?”</p><p>"Princess, I don’t think you’re sorry.”</p><p>Not in the least. </p><p>“You liked the way he fucked you like a dirty whore.” Roman sneers tracing the scratches the wall left on you. </p><p>You really have no defense. Not when he fucked you so well- had you a crumbling mess in seconds. You had liked it and you weren’t quiet about it.</p><p>“On the floor.” He orders. You sigh with relief when he lets go of your hair.</p><p>You peel yourself off the table, sinking onto your knees. He sneers down at you, looking down at you like you were a stain on the floor, and a thrill rides up your spine.</p><p>He points to a spot on the floor as he circles around to his desk. You crawl to the spot swaying your hips. You bite your lip knowing he’s watching you from the wall as he searches for whatever he has in his drawer. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for. </p><p>He walks over to you, collar and leash in hand. Your collars were usually chokers or silk ribbons with his initials on a silver tag. The one he wraps around your neck now is leather. Not too tight to restrict your airflow but tight enough that you always know it’s there. The clasp from what you can tell was too complicated to take off on your own once he has it locked in place. You don’t fuss though. Not even when he locks the leash into a metal ring on the floor.</p><p>Roman kneels in front of you and grips your chin between his thumb and forefinger. A knowing smirk creeping over his handsome features and made him look impossibly darker.</p><p>“Daddy?”, you whisper softly ducking your head to lick over his thumb.</p><p>He pulls back, “You know I’m offended you thought I wouldn’t find out what you did”.</p><p>“But you said…”.</p><p>“I know what I said, princess. You don’t need to repeat yourself”.</p><p>His icy glare sends a shudder down your naked spine and you kneel, resting your ass back against your heels, head dipped lowly.</p><p>You hear the thump of his Italian leather shoes against the newly polish wooden flooring.</p><p>“Since you don’t enjoy being just my pet, you can be everyone else’s pet, sweetheart”. Roman claps his hands together and hollers loudly. You still as his office door swings open wildly.</p><p>The men enter hooting, hollering, and chattering. Some of them still have their false face masks while some had it in their hands or pockets. You’re not entirely sure which way to contort your body to preserve a modicum of dignity. Roman tuts at you for your vain attempt. </p><p>“I gotta say, sweetheart, I didn’t expect you to be this popular with my men. Color me impressed.” Roman says, fixing his suit. </p><p>You whimper from your place on the floor. Your naked body on display for everyone to see. Admire. And admire they did. Now you realize why they were all excited. Now you realize why they were all waiting outside his office. Roman had planned this all along and you’d fallen for it. You should have spotted the signs.</p><p>The henchman you’d snarked earlier walked in behind the others and smirked at you, his hands resting on the buckle of his belt.</p><p>“What did you say earlier, darling? Something about fucking?”, he throws you a dirty grin as he eyes your curves.</p><p>You glare at the braying crowd. There is a petulant urge to stick your tongue out at them but seeing as you’re on the floor, naked save for a collar and a few pieces of jewelry, you didn’t really have any ground to be so uptight. You will be anyway. “Not on your life.”</p><p>“Dunno Sweetcheeks, Boss said we could fuck you,” He says crouching in front of you, holding your face in one hand and squeezing your cheeks. He turns to Roman who’s working on some paperwork. “Hey Boss, how many rounds do we each get with her?" </p><p>"You can fuck her until I say so.” Roman answers conversationally without looking up from his papers as if he’d just told someone where he stowed the extra pens. The entire room freezes with the statement. This will possibly take hours.  The man grins at you crookedly. </p><p>“Don’t worry he won’t last long.” Someone barks out. </p><p>“Fuck off, Shrimp dick.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, maybe Rony can stick his dick up her ass considering how small it is.” Someone else laughs, patting the heckler’s shoulder with a hard slap. </p><p>The boisterous laughter is cut off by the next few words out of Roman. “Do what you want.”</p><p>The room collectively stops breathing. All eyes were on you and your very very naked form. </p><p>“Daddy… please…”</p><p>“I suggest you save your voice, princess. You’ll be doing quite a lot of screaming.” Roman says only half paying attention to your pleas. </p><p>The man in front of you pushes you down on the floor as he eagerly unzips his pants.</p><p>It’s only due to Roman’s earlier ministrations with his fingers that you were able to take the first man without any warm-up. You moan out loud as his thick cock slid into you repeatedly. His own groans mixing with yours as your pussy clenched around him.</p><p>He keeps you pressed down, your cheek pressed into the cold floor. Your eyes half-lidded as he continues to pound into you without any mercy. Trying to focus around you, you spot the others circling you. Ready to take their chance.</p><p>You bury your face in your hands wondering if you would have to go all night. You glance over at Roman. He doesn’t seem to be in any mood to stop this. You’re amazed at how committed he is to punishing you considering how possessive and jealous he usually is. You shouldn’t be surprised though considering how much he hates the Red Hood. </p><p>Upon further reflection, sleeping with your sugar daddy’s arch-enemy might have been a bad move. </p><p>The man behind you pants into your ear, hips still rutting wildly into you.   He pulls back. You can feel something warm and sticky cover your back. You shudder knowing what it is.</p><p>You barely have any time to recover before the next grunt is manhandling you onto your back, spreading your legs wide open.</p><p>“You’ve got a beautiful little pussy”, he smirks and smacks it causing you to jolt at the spark shooting up your body, “I can’t wait to fucking ruin it”.</p><p>Pressing his thumbs deep into the junction of your thighs, he slams his cock into you in one swift motion. You cry out and scrunch your eyes tightly. This cock is longer and curved, bumping up against your g spot with every thrust. You cry out again, whining for Roman.“Daddy- please- I need-“, you beg only to be cut off sharply.</p><p>“You don’t cum until I say so”, he grits out, “now…You let these boys do as they please, little whore”.The man on top of you lifts your legs over his shoulders hitting you even deeper. Your eyes rolled back and you bit your lip sharply to stop yourself from cumming. You don’t want to make Roman even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>The floor glitters with pieces of the beautiful lattice chain wrapped around your body scattered.  You’re panting and gasping and incoherent by the time the seventh man (or maybe he was the eighth) is pressing himself against your body. He’s murmuring something incoherent as he laps at your sweat sleek skin.  Your throat is raw from the fourth and fifth men. The fourth man enthusiastically fucking your face while his friend squeezed your throat as he fucked you from behind. </p><p>You let out a shriek when the man on top of you plunges his girth into your ass. Nails digging into his back, you whisper Roman’s name as he starts moving.  He doesn’t seem to mind who you call out to even as he fucks you into the wooden slats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s a wet sound coming from Roman’s desk. It’s loud enough to distract you from the man you’re riding, even as his hands grope at you feverishly, and the man who has his cock down your throat. Roman is leaning back in his chair watching every movement of your body. It’s hard to see but you know by the sounds he’s making, the grunts and groans, that he’s strangling his cock as he watches you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You bury your face in your arms while the man behind you grunts as he pulls your ass flush against him. Your head is so fuzzy. You’re a little relieved for this position. It gives you space, some time to close your eyes while they chase their pleasure. It makes you wonder if  Roman will let you cum this time. He hasn’t let you for the past 2 rounds. Your arm and lips feel raw from your teeth.  The man is rubbing the head of his member against your ass.</p><p>A shot rings out. </p><p>Somehow with the loss of chatter and the stilling of bodies, the room’s temperature feels like it’s plummeted. The movement behind you stops. “Boss, I-”</p><p>“Get out.” Roman barks. </p><p>With a grumble, the bruising hold on your hips is gone. You sigh with relief when you feel his body heat disappear. At this point the prospect of returning to your nice soft, silk-covered bed sounded better than another orgasm from anyone of Roman’s men. They’re not objectively terrible; they’re just not… Roman. </p><p>You pant, face pressed against the cool floor. Everything aches- your limbs, your jaw, your ass, and your pussy. All of it feels thoroughly used even your lungs feel sore as you drink in the sweat-saturated air. The smell of sex is thick enough to choke on. </p><p>The cataloging of your body and senses takes up so much of your attention that you don’t notice how close Roman has gotten to you not until he’s yanking your face up with your cum covered hair. </p><p>Roman takes a long moment to admire his men’s handiwork.  Every inch of your skin is covered in bite marks, bruises, hickeys, and dried cum.  Roman is loathed to admit it but he enjoyed your punishment far more than he anticipated. It was entertaining to see how openly they lusted after you and watch them use you up with such feverish enthusiasm. Every swell and curve of your sumptuous body claimed by greedy hands. Best of all though was how you cried out for him even when you were completely lost in pleasure. You are such a good, well-trained slut.</p><p>“Enjoy yourself, princess?”</p><p>You look up at him through long, tear-clumped lashes, eyes wandering over his form. You’re exhausted but you were still hungry for more. You stare at the swell between his legs. Roman’s eyes follow yours and he lets out a bark of laughter. “Look what you did, princess.” He says tightening his grip on your hair. He presses your face to his crotch. “Are you gonna be a good little slut and take responsibility?" </p><p>You nod, pushing him down to sit on the floor. The entirety of your body protests as you crawl towards him. You mouth along the fabric, skilled fingers kneading his calves and inner thighs. You look up at him and watch every little twitch of his face, the way he bites back a growl, and the way his eyes try to eat you up. With a voice thick and as sweet as honey you say: "Daddy, please let your little cock slut suck you off.”</p><p>And how could Roman refuse such a polite request? He felt his cock twitch feeling the vibrations of your voice against his clothed member.  He yanks your hair roughly pulling you away from his cock. “Don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>You nod, not breaking eye contact. </p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>You look down at him, breathing heavy, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. You want him. You want him. You want his cock inside you. Roman can see the desperation in your face; he can feel it in the way you rut, grinding your pussy against his cock.</p><p>“Earn it.” He says gruffly, releasing your hair.</p><p>You lift your hips. You grab his shirt ready to rip it open. A large hand wraps around your wrist in warning. Carefully, your fingers work to open Roman’s shirt button by button. Your lips leave hot, wet kisses along his chest, teeth grazing and biting, leaving hickeys in their wake. You smooth your tongue over the red marks blooming on his skin earning you a soft breath of pleasure. </p><p>With the last button opened, you move your hips til the head of his cock is nudging against your entrance. You slowly let yourself sink onto his cock, walls fluttering and savoring every inch as it stretches you. Your teeth scrape against your lip. It was almost too much. The way his girth stretches you, the way his cock angles to hit your g spot and the way your oversensitive walls send thrills up your spine with every movement were all too much. You whine lowly, working your hips into slow circles. Looking down at him through hooded lashes, you say: “I love riding your cock, Daddy.” </p><p>Roman moves under you, shifting the angle of his cock. You moan as you continue to ride him. The new angle hitting all the right spots inside you. The coil in your stomach burns as you bounce yourself up and down.</p><p>“That’s right, baby,” he says, gloved hands playing with your breasts, “that’s right. Only my cock can satisfy that greedy little pussy of yours,” A hand leaves your breast, slapping your ass as you bounce on his cock. You whimper, tears gathering in your eyes. The cacophony of sensations is too much that your brain is short-circuiting. “You’re my cock slut. Mine. Got it, Sweetheart?”</p><p>You nod vigorously, nails digging into his chest. The two hands on your hips stop your movement. “Answer me, sweetheart.” He growls fingers digging into your flesh. You swallow, the movement making your throat hurt. “Daddy, I’m all yours. I’ll only be a slut for you." </p><p>His hips surge to meet yours,  cock slamming into you and making you see stars. Roman’s grip is bruising as he slams you down on his cock. He growls every degrading name he knows as he drills into you. Pain and pleasure mix in a cocktail of electricity surging up your spine.  Begging and crying, you scratch at his skin, marking him up.  Your tongue slurs, moving clumsily telling Roman to fuck you harder. "Cum with me princess.” Roman growls, burying himself deep inside you.</p><p>Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You go limp again, laying flat against Roman. Stretched out on top of him, you pant heavily. The aftershocks of your powerful orgasm shoot through you like lightning. You turn your face into his chest and press a soft kiss there. He hums and the sound is deep and husky. Enough to send another shiver down your spine.</p><p>You bask in the afterglow, closing your eyes. Roman strokes your hair before unclasping the collar around your neck. Instinctively you take a deep breath.</p><p>You snuggle against the curve of Roman’s neck, brushing your lips against his pulse.</p><p>“I have something for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Is it shiny?”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, it’s plenty shiny,” Roman chuckles. Something wraps around your neck. Something thick and leathery and cold. You open your eyes, hand tracing over it. You huff. Sionis. The collar spelled Sionis. “Don’t let me catch you taking it off or I will make sure you don’t sit or walk properly for a week.” He growls as he kisses up your neck. </p><p>You snort. “Promise?” You purr, kneading his chest.</p><p>You yelp as he squeezes your ass. “Cross my heart, Princess.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>